User talk:Paulatukcamera
Some Direction Please Message transfered from Camerapedia.org:Community Discussions by Rebollo_fr I know that four or five you are the "kernel" of this project and must hold definite opinions on its direction. I am at the moment just "blundering around" here, picking topics at random, which is neither very helpful, nor perhaps relevant to the future direction of this project. I feel I can offer help on the following makes with lots of photos etc of cameras in my predominantly rangefinder collection. (Though Topcons & manual Nikon SLRs also attract, I have had to cut down a bit and so dispose of my Minolta SLRs - I can't really see why I can't house my "overspill" in the lounge and dining room, but my wife has been very firm on this point!) Balda, Retina (post war), Werra, Beauty, Fuji, Konica (C & S3), Franka, Agfa. Many popular compact RF cameras from the early 70s - Ricoh, Minolta, Fuji etc I have also (for my sins) collected a lot of Gossen meters & Ikoblitz flashguns and for reasons I cannot explain - Zettomat & Perkeo projectors (all in the loft as they are now practically worthless!) I have researched into Zunow, and have virtually all the catalogues of the popular Japanese SLR models since 1960, so can help with specifications etc. ... (comments about the use of old advertising, left in Camerapedia.org:Community discussions) Finally are you all happy with the concept of my dual loyalty? Obviously I am developing the classic camera side of my web site (UKcamera). Hosting all of Erik's Classic Cameras was a first step http://www.ukcamera.com/classic_cameras/camindexe.html Collecting literature, cameras and periodicals now gives me a good database from which to develop. I see this project as being invaluable to encouraging collectors (looking at eBay sales, there is a lot more interest now) but I can also see some of you thinking "what is he up too" I will gain in a sort of "sideways" direction in that if I give a precis here (e.g.the Montanus article) then it would lead them to a full article on my web site (not, in this particular case, written as yet!) Please let me have your frank opinions - I shan't be offended! Paul :Hello Paul, :I moved this message of yours here because it was more personal. :Of course you can work on any theme you like and know most. There is still much, much work left. :You are free to write short articles and to add a link to your own website. In some cases, someone will expand Camerapedia's page to make it as complete as possible. :I don't own any website myself, and I tend to use some parts of Camerapedia as my personal space or notebook. :--Rebollo fr 15:16, 2 September 2006 (EDT) :Welcome, Paul. First, I don't see anything wrong with your dual loyalty, as you call it. I suppose that if pressed I'd say that your user page is an advertisement for your commercial services: I think it's well phrased, proper and could well be found useful, and thus be welcomed, by users of Camerapedia; but I'd be unenthusiastic about something similar posted by somebody unlike yourself who'd contributed little or nothing else to Camerapedia. If you understand GFDL (which does not mean that everything on Camerapedia can be freely recycled, but simplify that it can be freely recycled under GFDL) and agree to it, all is well. :A note on Zunow. I wonder if, perhaps via a Japanese-reading acquaintance, you're familiar with the Japanese-language literature on the company and its products. There's quite a lot of it. Though legitimately named, the only "Zunow" product I have wasn't designed or I think made by Zunow, and I've no intention of becoming much more interested in actual Zunow products (they're beyond my budget); but I do have some material (none of it at all rare) about them. In the meantime, I can say that Zunow cameras are not tremendously rare: I've seen at least three, without even looking for them. There certainly are genuine rarities: black Zunow cameras, f1.2 lenses for the Zunow (and indeed any nonstandard lens for it), 50/1.3 LTM lenses, etc. And as even a regular silver Zunow with regular lens can easily put you back ¥1,200,000 (and be crippled by at least one design flaw and thus unusable), it's not an area most sane people would want to get into very deeply. -- Hoary 19:15, 2 September 2006 (EDT) Spammers The following post was originally added to Talk:Main Page: "Sat 1.15 Found front page destroyed and replaced with countless links to sex sites. Alao this apge ahd about 200 lines of sex sites. Have removed all I found, but unable to restore front page as I do not have a copy of your updated re-write. have replaced it with your Mk1 version. Best I could do. Paul I suggest the front page is locked to this sort of attack - alterations only via you perhaps?" Paul :Thank you for your quick reaction. :In case of spam attack, the first thing is to remove, as you did. To find again the latest good version, you can click the "history" tab on top of the page, this gives you access to all the past versions of the page. You then click on the date of the last version that seems good, and that version will get displayed. Then you boldly click on "edit" and "save" this last good version without any change. Warnings will appear telling you that you're saving an outdated version, but that is in fact what you want to do. :Another small trick that you'll surely find useful: you can sign your posts and add the date automatically by typing ~~~~, that is four tilde characters in a row. Here is an example: "Rebollo fr 08:58, 9 September 2006 (EDT)" (I just typed ~~~~ and nothing else between the "" characters. :I transfered your post from Talk: Main Page to your user talk page only because I want the less possible publicity to spamming activity. Spam activity has been quite low for a time. If there is more, we will indeed protect the main page from edition. :--Rebollo fr 08:58, 9 September 2006 (EDT)